lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Thunder Copiel
Thunder is often calm and it takes certain circumstances to get him angry. He also has wisdom and more grace than the average human, that was born into him from his descendency of elves. As such when it comes to physical strength, he can easily defend himself from five grown human men and come out with barely a scratch using his skills. However, he will succumb to those who are more experienced. One of Thunder’s favorite moves, is grabbing an opponent by the front of their shirt within his fist, throwing himself onto his back as he brings his opponent down toward him, and using both feet against his opponent’s abdomen to launch them over his head. Thunder mainly relies on his martial arts skills to defend himself and to launch an attack when he does not wish to use a weapon. Thunder has power over any electrical source, particularly that of lightning, which he gains strength from. Problem is though, at times lightning is not always available to him. There have been times that he literally had to be electrocuted by a live wire to help him recover when he used up too much energy. He is also very skilled in Aikido and Kendo. Aikido is often called “The Way of the Harmonious Spirit.” It was designed to protect yourself and your enemy while at the same time defending yourself. In a nutshell, Aikido is turning your opponents attacks back against them. It doesn’t use much energy and it consists of mainly grappling and throwing the opponent. Kendo is called “The Way of the Sword.” Kendo is practiced often using a bamboo for beginners and swords for the more experience. It is a combination of martial arts tactics combined with swordsmanship. Thunder is very skilled at Kendo and when he practices it, it looks like graceful dancing. Kendo does involve shouting, which is basically done to awaken the fighting spirit. Thunder usually just shouts just once to get himself started. Thunder is wise for his age, his symbol being knowledge. He never rushes head first into battle, but instead weighs his options. Nor does he make the first strike, but allows the enemy to strike first before rising himself up to defend himself. However, at the same time, Thunder is always eager to learn more, and will often seek out someone to teach him. Thunder can also sing. He first learned to sing in the military when he was a young boy as soldiers would often break into song. Over the years of perfecting it, Thunder developed a tenor, which is the highest singing voice a male can have. He is able to hold long notes and when he sings, he often catches the attention of people in the area. Dancing is another skill that Thunder has. He learned how to dance from two places. The first place was on the boat with his parents. His mother, Hannah, before she met Thunder’s father , Frank, was a dancer who practiced several dance forms including, ballet, modern, Latin dancing, and Jazz. She taught these dance moves to Thunder at the age of three. By the time he was seven years old, he was almost as good as she was. In the military school, there was a dancing room which Thunder had joined at the age of nine to remember his mother. Over the years Thunder learned hip hop dancing and folk dancing. By the time he turned fourteen Thunder developed a dance move which combined ballet, Latin dancing, and hip hop dancing. History Thunder was born in Bonn, Germany on Earth where for eight years he lived on a traveling fishing boat with his father Frank and his mother Hannah Copiel, with the ability to heal wounds. As a young toddler, he was often prone to getting into trouble, a very mischievous child. For he would often steal things from his father, such as shoes, wallets. Once he threw his father’s radio communicator over the railing at the age of four and was sent to his room for a time out. As he got older, he was sent to a military school for all boys where he trained to be a well developed citizen and soldier, and to have a ‘better life’ as his parents put it. He was often visited, particularly every three days, and especially on his birthday and holidays. At times they would take him into town to shop for clothing or buy him toys. What little boy could go without toys? Thunder’s favorite toy as a child was anything remote controlled that he could either race or fly. Once he flew a toy helicopter into Major Abelerd’s potato soup, causing the hot soup to splash on the uniform of the Major and officially starting the “Hot Hot Potato Dance” done by the Major. At the age of eight, Thunder was abducted by a mad scientist who had managed to bypass the military’s alarm system and experimented on to discover what gave him his ability to heal himself and others and his inability to be killed. It was a baffling concept to the scientist and rather maddening, particularly when he did not find out what should be simple truths to a rather complicated matter. It was during these harsh and near fatal experiments that the scientist accidentally injected DNA from a panther, which mixed with his other DNA. It was a very traumatizing experience for the young kid, in which he nearly succumbed to the madness of it. He was rescued by the military and spent months recuperating and healing psychologically from the ordeal, thanks to a very mischievous older boy named Max. Though Thunder was a mischievous child with his parents, he was not so mischievous at the military school, with his experiences further uninteresting him from getting into trouble. On the other hand, he constantly tried to keep Max out of trouble, but failed often. At the age of nine, an alert was sent out when Thunder’s parents did not show up for a specialized ceremony. The chaplain was concerned even more three days later when communication to the Copiels provided no substantive reward. Coastal Guards and helicopters could not locate the Menietta SSR1 ship, and after three months of searching seas and land, it was presumed they were lost at sea and possibly dead. Thunder once again went through another set of depression and was placed under close scrutiny to prevent harm to himself. With Max’s help, and the concern of the chaplain, he healed mentally, but he would never forget his parents and kept everything he could to remind him of them. Over the next few years as Thunder trained to be a military soldier under the school's authority who "adopted" him in a sense, he had reoccurring dreams about an evil descending upon America. At the age of 14, he could no longer take it. Thunder had to go to America, but to do that, he needed permission from the head of the military. However, Thunder could only go to America if he had relatives. A search was initiated and just a month before his fifteen birthday, his only living grandparents were discovered living in San Francisco, CA of USA, and after a few weeks of getting everything in order, Thunder left the military school to live with them. It was during this time, Thunder met seven others like him, the Warriors- and together they defeated the ‘evil’. A few years after the war, when he turned eighteen, he traveled to Japan to become more cultural and to visit the Warriors’ trainer and master Chinook’s homeland. He was able to find a job working in a restaurant as a server, and at times for security jobs for people who learned to trust him due to an extensive criminal background check. He acquired an apartment where he lived alone, but kept in touch with his grandparents and his friends, while making other friends in Japan. Plot Later, he would first meet a young man by the name of Lelouch during an attack on Lelouch’s friend. Lelouch would be the first person to see Thunder’s ability of healing, but kept it a secret per Thunder’s request. Sometime after that, he would meet the mysterious girl known as M.M discovered with her own eyes, Thunder’s abilities. It was during this time, that while they were talking, Thunder knew he would be sent on a mission having been told prior by Blaze to be ready for one. When M.M asked for his help to come to Haumea and assist the Black Knights and Zero, he hesitated, uncertain if he wanted to involve himself in another war until Blaze appeared and ordered him to go. Traveling to Haumea with M.M, he was introduced to Zero, who he did not know as Lelouch, and became a member of the Black Knights. It was difficult for Thunder to fit in, for Hiroshi Ando distrusted Thunder a lot. But over time of getting to know everyone, and they him, Thunder settled into life at the BK headquarters. Other than helping to physically train some of the recruits in hand to hand combat, Thunder was forbidden away from the Knightmare Frames by Zero after his electrokinesis accidentally prevented one from moving out during a field test. While in the Black Knights, Thunder helped Zero by healing the Black Knight members, and some refugees who came seeking Zero’s aid for relief and freedom from oppression. The Black Knights kept Thunder’s power of healing a secret and most of the time, Thunder did not venture out where his powers were seen by Britannia. However, fate would have it one night when the Prime Minister First Prince Renji El Britannia learned of Thunder’s ability and ordered his capture. A struggle with Kazu De Britannia, Karou Su Britannia and Shoichi Ul Britannia in the North Woods, would bring Thunder back to the Belial Palace in Area 11, far from Zero and the Black Knights. There he would undergo electronic and pulsating collar training by Renji El Britannia and would be known as Renji’s slave, a forced medic. Many times Thunder tried to escape, only to be subjected to cruel and torturous punishment administered by Renji whenever he was being disobedient. For the most part, Thunder tries to keep himself out of trouble, and has learned to be respectful, with some difficulty, to his enemies. He has though made friends with the Knight of Eleven, and with Princess Ashanti Eu Britannia, as well as few young servants and some soldiers. For the time being, Thunder waits as patiently as possible for Zero to wage war on Britannia and to bring the justice to Haumea and punishment to Emperor Charles and his evil regime for oppressing Haumea and making fools out of her citizens. Until then, he bides his time within Belial Palace, hoping he and the other prisoners will find freedom. Powers & Abilities Healing: Thunder can heal himself from any type of wound, and he can heal others just the same. He cannot be killed by force, and he can bring back to life those who have died from violence. When Thunder heals himself or anyone else, he glows red and a lightning bolt appears, glowing in his forehead. When he heals someone, the red glow surrounds them as well until they are completely healed. This power wasn’t something he had learned, but rather was born with. It increased in power as he got older and healed himself and others more and more. Electrokinesis: ''' Thunder has the power of electrokinesis, another power he had been born with. With this power, Thunder is able to control electricity by manipulating the electrical components in electronic devices. Thunder can also bring about a lightning storm, but this rarely happens. '''Spirit Walking: When Thunder performs this, he is often asleep, and needs an escape or a way to see someone important to him who may be otherwise unreachable. Spirit walking is accomplished by Thunder’s spirit coming directly out of his body, while his body remains in a comatose state, and simply traveling to a desired location. It usually takes Thunder a few minutes to spirit walk, though it can seem like hours. Panther Transformation: Thunder has the ability to transform into a large red panther with light blue eyes. He acquired this ability from pent up anger that accumulated over the years through a series of events and from being experimented upon when he was eight years old. This ability did not occur until Thunder turned 16 and it happened without warning while he was a prisoner of a tyrant bent on becoming god of the Earth. Telepathy: Thunder can speak telepathically to people when they have a form of telepathy themselves. He cannot read minds. Second Sight: This ability allows Thunder to see what cannot be seen. When he switches to this sight, he is able to see the following: Auras of people, animals, and plants, poisons in food or drinks, things that are illusions. Relationships Bryn Askar Tara Mikuru Copiel Trivia *Thunder likes to meditate upside down from trees. *He likes to ride a motorcycle. *He likes to ride a mountain bike on mountain cliffs. *Thunder does not like being the king of Hamuea and feels that M.M should have chosen someone more suited. *He hates being called "Your majesty, Sire, and other various titles as it constantly reminds him of his enslavement in Britannia's castle. *He has an unquenchable hatred for Renji and Lloyd and secretly wishes boh would die a horrible death. *On occasion, Thunder has nightmares from his captivity of Tutock, long before joining the BK, and of his time as Renji's slave. *Because of the experiences above, Thunder often sleepwalks. ... Also See *The Black Knights *Britannia Imperial Family *Mikuru Inoue *Bryn Askar